1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for identifying the operating voltage of an electrical connection component. It also relates to a component and electrical connection apparatus fitted with the means.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Electrical connection devices usually comprise two bodies that are coupled together.
This type of device may, for example, comprise an electrical connector having an electrical socket and a plug, or an extension consisting of a movable electrical socket and a plug, or a connector consisting of a socket and a movable plug.
Each body to be coupled comprises a coupling component designed to couple and to connect electrically with the coupling component of the other body. Each body is either in the form of an electrical socket or connector socket mounted on an accessory or support such as a handle, casing, sleeve, or other, machine frame etc.
The electrical characteristics of the two coupling components to be coupled must always be compatible to ensure correct flow of current from one to the other.
To ensure the safety of persons and equipment, these types of coupling components are usually fitted with differentiation and foolproofing means to ensure that only electrically compatible components may be coupled.
Moreover, even where there are no issues of safety, it can be convenient for electrically compatible components to be identified by special markings, in particular by a colour associated with the voltage supplied or received. This type of colour-coding is, in fact, required by certain standards applicable to electrical equipment.
Foolproofing means often require special manufacturing procedures in which the coupling components or parts thereof may, for example, be made of a particular colour conventionally accepted as indicating the electrical characteristics of the component in question.
However, this approach clearly increases production costs.
Furthermore, the means for differentiating the electrical characteristics, as in the devices normally manufactured by the applicant, may depend on a simple angular positioning of the component on which the electrical contacts are fitted. In addition, all the parts are identical for a range of characteristics such that, particularly for obvious reasons related to production and range identification, all the parts are advantageously made the same colour.
If it is nonetheless desired to create a colour differentiation or identification system, simple, effective, permanent means are required that do not necessitate devices being made entirely or partly in a given colour. This problem has been known for some time but has not yet been solved.
Finally, where a particular colour is only assigned to part of a coupling component, for example the protective cover of an electrical socket, the identification conferred by the colour-code is negated if the cover is destroyed and a replacement cover, if one can be found, can cause a risk of confusion between the colours available during repairs.